dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dragon Ball films
This is a list of films based on the manga and anime series Dragon Ball. =Movies= Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Intersound, Inc. |dubbing_studio2 = Dick & Roger's Sound Studio |dubbing_studio3 = Chinkel Post-Production |dubbing_studio4 = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Ahmed Agrama |director2 = Michael Donovan |director3 = |director4 = Zach Bolton |recorded = 1989 1995 2003 2010 |country = United States Canada France |orig_country = Japan |year = 1986 }} Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, (ドラゴンボール 神龍の伝説, Doragon Bōru: Shenron no Densetsu) originally known as Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron, is the first movie in the Dragon Ball franchise, first premiering on 20 December 1986 in Japan. The movie is an alternate retelling of the events of the Emperor Pilaf saga from Dragon Ball, retelling the meeting of Goku and Bulma and their encounters with Oolong, Yamcha and Master Roshi. Emperor Pilaf and his gang, however, are replaced with the evil King Gurumes and his subordinates Bongo and Pasta. Dubbing History Curse of the Blood Rubies was first dubbed by Harmony Gold USA alongside the first five episodes of the series. However, the movie was edited together with Mystical Adventure, the third movie with dialogue rewritten to closer link the two movies. The Harmony Gold-dubbed double feature movie was aired on various TV channels in the United States. The movie was then dubbed in 1995 by BLT Productions in association with FUNimation. The movie was dubbed first as a test to serve as a pilot for the series for TV stations. Much like the TV series, the movie was censored for content (scenes such as Roshi requesting to see Bulma's breasts in exchange for the Dragon Ball, and Oolong transforming into Bulma and showing him them). When later aired, in order to pad out the running time and the gaps left by the cuts, scenes from BLT's dub of Episode 2 of Goku and Bulma getting to know each other were spliced into the movie. As with the BLT Dub TV Series, the movie featured a new score composed by Peter Beering. In Europe, the movie was presumably dubbed by Chinkel Post-Production for AB Groupe, using their limited France-based voice cast of six voice actors. The movie aired on Toonami in the United Kingdom, under the original title The Legend of Shenron, though was never given a home-video release like many of their dubs for the Dragon Ball Z movies. For many years the movie was left one of the only films undubbed by FUNimation's in-house dubbing studios. This is mainly due to the licensing of the BLT dub of Episodes 1-13 and the movie by Trimark Pictures. This licensing agreement would end up being extended with the accquisition of Trimark by Lionsgate in 2001. The license finally expired in 2009, allowing FUNimation to finally release the movie with their own dub. Unfortunately many years had passed since the dubbing of the original Dragon Ball series, and many voice actors, such as Stephanie Nadolny (Goku) and Tiffany Vollmer (Bulma), had since left FUNimation. Thus characters were recast with the dub cast utilized for Dragon Ball Z Kai, which was currently being dubbed. The script was mostly recycled from the 1995 script, which itself was based on the 1989 script, only reverting the characters' changed names back to their originals. The censorship of the Harmony Gold and BLT dubs were not retained, and thus contains the inappropriate moments and profanity of the Japanese version. Cast Additional Voices Notes *An unknown fifth (chronologically first) dub of the movie may have been done by the Tokyo dubbing company Frontier Enterprises. This is based on comments made by Frontier voice actor Richard Nieskens, who had previously listed it on his linkedin profile (albeit he erroneously refers to it as Dragon Ball Z). Given his comments in an interview where he states it was done around 1986, and given Frontier's dubbing activities at the time, that likely means it was the first movie.Nieskens, Richard (January 2013). PUTTING WORDS IN THEIR MOUTHS! Dick Nieskens Talks Dubbing! *In the Harmony Gold Dub, Pansy is renamed "Penny", Bongo is renamed "Major Domo" (for the reason that Krillin was renamed Bongo in their dub) and Pasta is renamed "Aldevia". **The BLT Dub also keeps these renames, excluding Pasta, who is renamed "Raven". *Maggie Blue O'Hara dubs Bulma in the BLT Dub of the movie, but she doesn't return for the dub of the 13 episodes by BLT, with Bulma being recast with Lalainia Lindbjerg. Yet, in the scenes in the movie inter-spliced from Episode 2 she's voiced by Lindbjerg. **On another note, O'Hara would later reprise Bulma in the AB Groupe financed Ocean Dub of the latter half of Dragon Ball Z when Lindbjerg didn't return for it. *Although many places state there was an extremely limited VHS release of the Harmony Gold dub of this movie by Carl Macek's Streamline Pictures, no evidence has been found to support this. Video Releases References Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = FUNimation Entertainment |dubbing_studio2 = Chinkel Post-Production |director1 = Barry Watson |recorded = 1998 2003 |country = United States France |orig_country = Japan |year = 1987 }} Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, (ラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫, Doragon Bōru: Majin-Jō No Nemuri Hime) also known as Dragon Ball: Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle is the second animated film adaptation of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, released on July 18, 1987 in Japan. The movie is a direct continuation of the previous film, and an alternate retelling of Goku meeting Krillin and their initial training. Dubbing History Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle was the first in-house dub of an anime done by FUNimation in Dallas, Texas. According to Mike McFarland, roughly 150 actors auditioned to voice act in the special in 1997. In the end, only eight actors were chosen for the entire English voice cast of the project. With the success of the video release of the dub, FUNimation would continue to dub anime with their own talent pool based in Texas, finishing Dragon Ball Z on their own after the dub of it by Ocean Productions was cancelled. While their dub was mostly uncut, the opening was replaced with the Dragon Ball theme from the BLT Dub, composed by Peter Berring. This would later be undone on the remastered DVD's. In Europe, another dub was produced for European English-speaking areas by the AB Groupe with a France-based voice cast, airing on Toonami in the United Kingdom. Cast Additional Voices Notes *The only casting choices that would be retained in future dubs are Laurie Steele as Krillin, Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle, Brad Jackson as Oolong, Mike McFarland as Master Roshi and Monika Antonelli as Puar. Ceyli Delgadillo would also reprise Goku in Movie 3. *After Launch steals the Sleeping Princess as a jewel, she taunts Lucifer and the ogres by imitating the words "Monster Mash, Graveyard Smash". These words are from the lyrics of Bobby Pickett's Monster Mash (1962). *This is the only time in an English dub that Launch's good half and bad half are voiced by two different voice actresses. *Although Harmony Gold never dubbed the movie, scenes from it appear in their edit of the opening theme. Video Releases *Release was part of 4-pack with the other Dragon Ball movies Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Intersound, Inc. |dubbing_studio2 = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Ahmed Agrama |director2 = Christopher Sabat |recorded = 1989 2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1988 }} Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (ドラゴンボール 魔訶不思議大冒険, Doragon Bōru: Makafushigi Dai-Bōken) is the third movie based on the Dragon Ball series, released on July 9, 1988. The movie is an alternate retelling of the "Tien Shinhan Saga" along with the "Red Ribbon", "General Blue" and "Mercenary Tao" sagas, with the characters of Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan being changed into Emperor and servant rather than martial-artist students. Notably, this film does not have any new characters, but minor characters in the series appear in different roles. Dubbing History The movie was first dubbed by Harmony Gold to extend Curse of the Blood Rubies into a double feature. Creative rewriting was done to merge the two movies closer together. An example of this being dialogue implying the Pilaf, Mai and Shu were all former servants to King Gurumes from the first movie. The movie was later dubbed by FUNimation using their in-house dubbing cast in Dallas, Texas. Compared to their Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle dub, the casting was more reflective of the final casting choices made during Dragon Ball Z. Cast Additional Voices Notes *Although a dub by AB Groupe is known to exist, no known copies have surfaced. *Harmony Gold's infamous referral to Korin as "Whiskers the Wonder Cat" is from their dub of this movie. *This was the last time Ceyli Delgadillo voiced Kid Goku. She was replaced by Stephanie Nadolny for FUNimation's dub of the Dragon Ball series. *Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu are voiced by Mike McFarland, Cynthia Cranz and Brian Thomas respectively, as this movie was dubbed prior to the casting of Chuck Huber, Julie Franklin and Chris Cason as the characters in Dragon Ball. *Even though Mark Britten was voicing Oolong in Z'' at the time, Brad Jackson voices him in this movie. Video Releases *Release was part of 4-pack with the other Dragon Ball movies Dragon Ball: The Path to Power Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Mike McFarland |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1996 }} 'Dragon Ball: The Path to Power' (ドラゴンボール 最強への道, Doragon Bōru: Saikyō e no Michi''), also known as The Way to the Strongest, is the 17th film based on the Dragon Ball manga and anime series, and the 4th in the Dragon Ball movie series. Made in celebration of the 10th Anniversary of the series, it was released in theaters in Japan on March 4, 1996. It is a retelling of the initial meetings of Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and Oolong, as well as Goku's battle against the Red Ribbon Army. Cast Notes *This is the only FUNimation dub of a DB movie that's consistent with their dub of Dragon Ball. Video Releases *Release was part of 4-pack with the other Dragon Ball movies Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:American Dubbing Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:French Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime Films from the 1980's Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Harmony Gold Category:FUNimation Category:Multi-Dubs